A Pack of Two
by Scarby
Summary: (Companion to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters) Can be stand-alone. One full moon, Remus and Sirius finally get together.


Title: A Pack of Two

Author: Scarby

Disclaimer: I disclaim everything as long as Ms. J. K. "How-long-can-I-make-my-fans-wait-before-they-riot" Rowling hurries up with our next Harry Potter fix. 

WARNING: As always love transcending gender. For all those too uneducated to realize what I mean, then stop reading!

Summary: A companion piece to Platform 9 ¾, though it's perfectly fine as a stand-alone, explaining more about Sirius/Remus togetherness, specifically how they became a couple.

Spoilers: Let's say everything and leave it at that. Of course, reading Platform 9 ¾ helps tremendously. (Yeah, that's just a plug. Please, read my stories? Go ahead, I dare you!) If you haven't read Harry Potter, how'd you find this story? And how do you live with yourself for not reading Harry Potter?! Go, shoo, read!

Note: I was going to just name it "Companion to Platform 9 ¾", but that's too completely unoriginal, even for me. So, anyway, this is the companion piece I promised back in...some chapter of other in Platform 9 ¾. 'Cause I said I would and I only break the promises I make to myself! For all those who've forgotten or haven't bothered to read Platform 9 ¾ (shame, shame!), Remus and Sirius got together (officially) in the summer between their fifth and sixth year, and I make the assumption that they're both sixteen. Just because I feel like it, and that's what my Muse insists. Bloody obstinate Muses...

To all my loyal fans (if I actually have any!): I'M SO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO VERY LONG! Thank you to everyone who reviewed Platform 9 ¾ and told me to hurry up with this! You're all the best!

A Pack of Two 

The silver moon shone high and bright over the wooded landscape, invitingly pregnant in the warm summer's night. The pinpoints of the stars dulled to a tarnished grey against her cursed and blessed brilliance. Tainted with the full moon's rays, the forest below quavered into a wonderland otherwise unseen.

In the silence of the ephemeral night, not a creature seemed awake, the stillness broken only by the softness of a murmuring brook. No evidence of human inhabitation remained, long since forgotten in the purely natural landscape.

Suddenly, a rustle sounded in the underbrush, a large, black dog hurtled happily through the bush, his head shaking from side to side, searching. Whimpering slightly in the back of his throat, he sniffed deeply in the balmy air, searching for a certain scent, a precious scent, a beloved scent.

Suddenly, a large grey wolf bounded from behind the dog, leaping onto him with a falsely fierce growl. They grappled at each other, the wolf eventually ending up on top. Baring his stomach, the dog whined, and the wolf howled at his friend's submission. 

As usual.

Padfoot always lost against Moony when playing Hide-'n-Seek. 

Huffing playfully, the wolf leapt off Padfoot and bounced into stream. Turning back to the dog sprawled still upon the damp earth, he softly barked once. In return, Padfoot whined again. Walking out to his friend, Moony nuzzled the dog's neck, and, in response, the Animagus jumped up, once more wrestling with the wolf. 

Ending up on the far side of the creek, Moony again won, looking down at the dog. Crystalline water droplets dripped from his coat, as if the Goddess herself had released her sadness upon this werewolf, and he just shook them off, refusing to acknowledge the emotion when a higher, stronger emotion reigned.

Moony leaned down and licked Padfoot's face, very gently. 

Padfoot cocked his head to one side, confusion written plain on his canine face.

After a short, ecstatic bark, the wolf bounded merrily down the stream, splashing the water to and fro. Answering, Padfoot ran after him, knowing he could not lose control of his friend.

He found the wolf lying under an old oak tree, his eyes open and staring at the approaching dog. Moony whined vaguely, causing the dog to cock his head from standing above him.

Padfoot barked softly, questioningly. 

In response, Moony whimpered quietly and rolled to his side, baring his stomach to his trusted friend. 

Gingerly, slowly, Padfoot lay down next to the wolf, curling around him. He covered the wolf's bared stomach, placing himself between the wolf and the rest of the world, a shield to the werewolf's pain. Lowering his head next to Moony's, their muzzles brushed slightly together, and the wolf sighed, closing his eyes. Padfoot kept his eyes open, allowing his friend to ease his burden for just a little while longer. 

As they lay there, the full moon shone peacefully upon the pair, and the exhausted wolf fell into a deep, even slumber, warmed by his friend and lulled by the forest's lullaby.

Padfoot, on the other hand, slept not a wink.

Instead, he sheltered the tormented werewolf by his side with his silent companionship, steadfastly on his guard for the admittedly few predators able to take on this pack of two. So, he was also allowed plenty of leeway to regard with extraordinary fondness at the sleeping werewolf.

After awhile, the moon nearing the horizon, the wolf very slightly, though more than enough to alert the watchdog, whined and began to twitch. Although his body and most of his mind was transformed, his deepest human nightmares still inhabited his sleep. 

Very gently, Padfoot licked from Moony's snout up past the twin ears fluttering wildly to the base of his neck, where the dog, on sheer impulse, bit into the wolf's flesh, though not enough to break the skin. Tenderly, as the werewolf below him woke, Padfoot licked at the bite.

With bleary eyes and a sleepy "Hrmph?", Moony looked up at the dog and softly whined a question.

In response, Padfoot barked quietly and shortly before, after a moment's hesitation, slowly licked right above and between Moony's eyes, to which golden eyes crossed watching the rough tongue. 

Moony calmly barked his appreciation, following with a lick at Padfoot's neck.

When the black dog felt the warm tongue at his neck, right where he had so impulsively bitten the werewolf, he stiffened away from his friend, who sensed his movement and growled at it.

Yelping at the true growl, Padfoot jumped to his feet, took one look at the snarling werewolf, and bolted into the underbrush.

His human and canine mind flashed together, neither defined but blended together, and he came to the conclusion that what he had done was a mistake.

Behind him, Moony howled at him to stop as he followed the sprinting dog through the forest. 

Only a bare fraction of the moon remained above the landscape as the eastern horizon brightened noticeably. 

Finally, the werewolf took a running leap and landed on Padfoot, knocking them both to the ground. They rolled around together, both snarling and biting, and, like their formerly playful wrestling, Moony ended up on top of Padfoot in the end. 

Without pause, he howled loudly at this small victory and then began a series of sharp barking rebuffs at the quivering dog below him. 

Neither black dog nor grey werewolf noticed as the moon set fully and the sun began to rise.

With a tearing and knitting of bones and flesh, the werewolf form of Moony melted back into the naked human form of Remus Lupin.

The confusion of his emotions along with the befuddlement as his lupine mind coalesced once more into his human mind forced the pain of transformation under the priority of rebuking the Animagus whom he now straddled.

" – and then you run away? Why are you so...so confusing?! Padfoot! Answer me already!"

Padfoot responded with a bark.

"Sirius! Now!"

The canine form of Padfoot disappeared, instantly replaced by the human form of Sirius Black clad only in loose pajama pants, his long hair spread about him to form an intricate, careless Celtic knot on the ground below him.

"What's there to say, Remus?" he shouted. "I made a mistake! Blame the bloody *moon*, for all I care! Just get off my friggin' back about it!"

"I'm not *on* your back," Remus said before realizing exactly their positions and colouring slightly. 

Quietly, Sirius asked, "What do you want, Remus? An apology? I'm sorry. You know how it goes with the dog." He shrugged. "Padfoot sees nothing but loyalty in all his friends, though more with his pack, especially his best friend Moony. He knows nothing but joy around him, but he is still a puppy, still carefree and pretty much forgetting to think first. He's too impulsive, you know, so we can forget it all if you want and just – "

With a long-suffering sigh, Remus leaned down, placed both his hands on either side of Sirius' head, and kissed him very gently.

As he pulled back from the chaste kiss and opened his eyes, he saw wide grey eyes staring back at him. 

Remus smiled and lay down on Sirius, curling up close to his friend, finally feeling his exhaustion and pain.

"Je pense que je t'aime, Sirius," he murmured drowsily. (*1)

Very slowly, the black-haired teenager brought his hands around the shorter brunette and embraced him tightly, kissing the crown of his head.

"I hope it's not just the pheromones, Remmie, but I love you," he whispered hoarsely. A short laugh followed. "How could I not?"

Remus chuckled as well. "I hope it's not the pheromones as well because I think I love you, too."

"You only think?"

Remus smiled, tilting his face towards Sirius, who took the initiative and pressed his lips to the brunette's. After a couple of minutes, Remus slowly pulled back and found his fingers clutching silky black strands. Gently, he twirled a lock around his fingers and tugged.

"I love your hair," he murmured lazily and then looked Sirius in the eye. "I do love you, Sirius. Honestly, I do."

"I know, Remus."

"I hope so." A pause and then Remus blurted, "Wolves mate for life, you know."

Silence. 

"I just wanted to warn you, inform you that, unless you're really and honestly true about this, stop now. Hearts heal, but mating bonds can only break through death."

More silence. 

"So, if this is just a fling, let me go."

Silence.

Remus choked out, "Just let me go, Siri."

And Sirius' arms tightened noticeably. "I'm never letting you go, Remus."

Tucking his head under Sirius' chin, Remus breathed in the pure smell of his friend, mingled with the earth below them and the forest all around them, and he smiled. 

And it was like the forest smiled with him.

Right here, right now, with Remus and Sirius wrapped around each other and sleeping after the night of the full moon, neither knew what was coming, nor did they truly care. All they knew was pure contentment, and all they cared about was wrapped in their arms.

Dawn came in a soft, furious show of colour, the harmonies of the forest beginning to waft once more, and the last of the stars in the farthest western sky disappeared under the illusory veil of a light blue sky. 

(*1) French Translation: "I think that I love you."

Feedback makes sure that I don't go insane! (Well, anymore than I am. *Grin*) Hell, I'll even take flames! Go on, I dare ya'!

~Clamat, sed ubi asinus est?~


End file.
